


Prompt - Biggs, Command

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: The path you walk isn't always the one you expect





	

“You have the skills to make command, cadet. Keep working at it and I’ll be saluting you soon enough.” 

It was one of the proudest moments of Biggs’ life. He had only been off Tatooine a year but already he was already in the pilot’s stream at the Academy. He passed his flight simulations with flying colours and his instructor was telling him he had command potential. 

It was just like keeping the sandrats back home in order. Knowing how to stroke the right egos, give the right praise or insult at the right moment to get everyone in his squad to work together. They were no different to Fixer and Tank and Camie and Windy. 

And Luke. Of all of them, he missed Luke. If only Owen Lars hadn’t held him back, Luke would be at Biggs side now. His lieutenant. Luke would never make command in his own but with Biggs…

Man! What a team they would make!

And then, when the time was right, they’d defect, together. Join the Rebellion, fight the Empire. Become heroes. 

A year later, Biggs got leave to go back to Tatooine on leave. It was time. 

But Luke…

Luke was still a sandrat. Still so young, still so… 

Biggs felt some much older. So much heavier. 

He had command experience now. It wasn’t much – just supervisor of group of much younger cadets. Babysitting really. Only… it hadn’t worked out the way it had in his head. One of the kids hadn’t listened, had flown off the handle when Biggs pushed him. 

Three kids had been injured, one of them critically. 

Biggs knew himself better how. He wasn’t meant for command. But he was ready to leave. Ready to do something about the Empire. One last conversation with Luke, just to let him know, and then he was gone. 

Time to do the right things. 

Which he knew now, wasn’t always the same as being a hero. Sometimes with was letting go of a childish dream and doing what you’re best at. 

And for Biggs, as it has always been, that was flying.


End file.
